


At the Still Point of the Turning World/在转动不息的世界的静止点上

by Shoggothy



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 弃权声明：不属于我。在此之前，从今往后，希尔瓦里只属于他们自己。斜着看也许能看到利安诺克/特拉赫恩这刀很甜，但仍然是把大刀
Relationships: Riannoc/Trahearne (Guild Wars)
Kudos: 1





	At the Still Point of the Turning World/在转动不息的世界的静止点上

_“众所周知，迷雾之地是一个永恒的谜题。我承认它令我着迷不已，只要能攻克这个难题，我愿踏遍泰瑞亚的每一寸土地，只为能找到一点点与它相关的蛛丝马迹。而在所有种族中，唯有诺恩的几位灵萨世世代代保守着这个秘密，他们们永远不会对外人吐露秘密，更不会以学术的眼光去对待这个问题，但在拜访过他们后，我对迷雾之地有了一个推测。”_

特拉赫恩穿过尸田泥潭的时候，天色已经迟了，不一会儿下起雨来，道路更是泥泞难行。于是他披上了厚厚的斗篷，但要在暴雨中前行，它的作用也只是有限，最终风雨还是将它浸透了，又湿又冷，沉甸甸地挂在他身上。

要在夜间冒雨穿过这片沼泽极为危险，学者四下环顾，希望能找到一个临时的栖身之所。只见黑暗之中，似乎隐隐有灯火之色，他便折了一根枯枝探路，以免自己陷落在泥泞之中。他打起精神，戒备着随时可能出现的欧尔腐尸，寻着那光亮的方向而去。

穿过了稀疏的树林，一座傍着断崖而建、覆满苔藓的小屋映入他的眼帘。风雨招摇中，一盏提灯挂在了屋檐下，那便是引他前来的光亮。此时雨势已小了些，特拉赫恩走过去，扣了扣木门上腐朽的铁环。

门紧紧地关着，毫无人声回应。

想是主人不在，但能有一处屋檐避雨，他就已经知足。他站在檐下，除下了斗篷的帽子，用手擦了擦脸上的雨水，静静地等待着黑夜过去或是此地的主人归来。这时他听到身旁似有风翻动书页的哗啦声。

他循着声音，转过了小屋的拐角，借着晃动的灯光，果然看到窗沿上摆着一本翻开了的厚厚的书册。学者是爱书之人，不想让那本书被吹过来的雨点打湿，他走了过去，想要合上书页。

但他的指尖刚触到那本书，便觉得那书页冰冷刺骨，尽管上面污渍斑斑，看不清字迹，却似乎带有一股邪恶的魔法能量。希尔瓦里感觉周身弥漫着血腥与腐烂的尸气，忽然，他听到一阵尖啸声从远方破空而来。

他警惕地转过身。

雨仿佛瞬间就停了。在潮湿的沉沉空气中，有一个庞大的身影从黑暗中慢慢浮现。那不是欧尔人，特拉赫恩见识过各种各样的欧尔生物，他可以肯定，没有一样和那东西一样，它更像是唤灵师的召唤物，只是更加庞大数十倍。

特拉赫恩贴着窗沿，轻轻地后撤了一步。

他从未见过这样的怪物，不知它能力几何，更不知它弱点何在。他躲在阴影里，浑身紧绷着，随时准备与那生物战斗。这时，小屋后的棘丛中却突然伸出了一只手，拉住了他。

欧尔的学者常年行走在那片腐化的死地之间，对于危险，他早有一种本能。但此时对于从他身后而来的这次突袭，他非但不曾察觉，甚至没有一丝防备，就像是在圣林之地里对他最亲厚的族人毫无戒备一样。他被扑进树丛间，湿透的斗篷冷冷地贴着他的后心，熟悉的气息萦绕在他周围，黑暗之中，他看到一双发亮的青色眼瞳。

那个人手放在唇边，无声地朝他比了个手势。

特拉赫恩震惊地睁大了双眼。

那是他的一位同胞和挚友。

那是利安诺克。

_“为了证实我的推测，我四处旅行，寻找那些有可能跨越现实与迷雾界限的通道。我得到过一本奇怪的手记，至少有人跟我尝试过同样的事，她也同样失败了。这个疯狂的女人尝试打开一扇窥伺迷雾之窗，而她既看不到，又无法进入，甚至不能关上这扇窗，她的下场我不得而知。但我尚未找到能够跨越生死的方法。”_

那怪物静悄悄地走了过去，它似乎没有视力，亦无嗅觉，几乎同他们擦身而过。两位希尔瓦里屏住呼吸等着它走远，眼见那东西的影子渐渐没入了黑暗之中，特拉赫恩支起身，急切抓住了他的兄弟的手臂：“利安诺克，你怎么在这里？这些日子你去了哪里？”

然而他失踪了几个月的兄弟只是用另一个谜题回答了他的疑问，利安诺克低下了头，注视着另一位初生者那双金色的眼瞳。

“嘘。”他轻声说，“你听。”

于是特拉赫恩侧耳倾听。

一片寂静。

希尔瓦里自圣林之地诞生，就算从梦境中觉醒，就算已远离了家乡，他们仍然是扎根在母树身旁，他们互通声音，互感所想，在同一个梦里彼此联结。如今他却像是断了根的浮萍，他的整个世界里留下了大片的空白，唯一所有的就是利安诺克的声音。利安诺克的思潮犹如海浪一般，轻轻冲刷着特拉赫恩这座孤岛。

学者强按下内心的惊惧，逼迫自己从混乱的思绪中理出一条思路来。

“这里是什么地方？”他最后问，“这几个月来，你一直在这里？”

“结界之类的，我也不太懂这类魔法，但它切断了我们跟母树之间的联系。你又是怎么进来的？你被卷进来的时候，有看到类似裂隙之类的东西吗？”

特拉赫恩皱着眉头回想了一会儿：“我翻过一本怪异的书，当时我确实感觉有一股魔法波动，像是死灵法术。但若不是遇到你，我还没发觉自己被拉进了另一个空间。”

利安诺克看上去似乎松了口气，他伸出手，为对方解下了已经冰冷湿透了的斗篷：“我能肯定，这里面有个唤灵师在搞鬼。”说话之间，他又松开了自己的斗篷，特拉赫恩只觉得柔软的布料带着对方的体温落在自己的肩上。然后利安诺克拉着他的兄弟站起来，他沉着声说：“我不知道那家伙到底想做什么，但我见过一些裂隙，我相信那些其实是通往外界的门扉。我对它们毫无办法，可你也是个唤灵师，你一定能行。”

“如果那怪物是唤灵师的仆从，那他一定非常强大。”

“所以我们得尽快找到一个裂隙，想办法打开它。”利安诺克说。

他轻车熟路拉着对方的手，穿行在夜色下的沼泽里，特拉赫恩注意到他腰迹挂着一把简陋的木剑，缚蝶之棘却不见踪影，他便问道：“你的剑呢？”

“说来话长，被卷进来之前丢失了。等我们出去之后，我再原原本本地告诉你。”

他话说得很平静，但学者从他抓着自己手的力道中却能感觉到他的紧张。他们被关在这个诡异的空间里，是彼此唯一的依靠，利安诺克的思绪轻轻抚过他所属的梦境，令他感到温暖而安心。一想到对方几个月以来都是独自在此寻找出路，他就为利安诺克感到难过。

“幸好我来了。”特拉赫恩微笑着说。

他的兄弟回头看他，那双青色的眼中染着一点他看不懂的情绪，但最后利安诺克仍是如他们分别时那样，只是爽朗一笑。

“是啊，幸好你来了。”

_“有一些地带，由于魔法的不稳定和其本身的特殊性，我或许发现了通往迷雾之门，但我无法穿过它。我相信只有唤灵师——除了灵萨以外，他们与死者的关系最为密切——当他们足够优秀、足够强大，能够与这些门同调自身的时候，也许他们可以肉身穿过死地。这非常危险，我听说有个叫德艾索尔的半人马做到了，而可悲的是，他甚至不知道自己成就了什么，这使他成为了半只脚迈进迷雾的不生不死的怪物。”_

“怎么样，你能打开它吗？”

眼见利安诺克站在一旁，紧张地望着他，学者伸出手去，试探性地碰了碰流动着能量的缝隙，魔法干扰从他的手指上颤动了一下。

“我想应该可以，如果我能将自身的魔法协调与这道缝隙同调的话，我应该就能撕开它，把它变成一道足够我们通过的裂口。”

“好，你尽快。”利安诺克说着，拔出了他腰侧的剑。他的眸色坚毅，带着退无可退的决绝：“剩下的都交给我——那东西总是守在裂隙周围，它听到我们了。”

果然如他所说，先前他们所见的那只怪物，那个庞大的暗影，它再次从沼泽里升起，张牙舞爪，乘着雷声而来。希尔瓦里的战士持剑迎面而上，为他的朋友守住了后方，而特拉赫恩闭上眼，忍着魔法波动萦绕他指间的刺痛感，一点一点调整着自身的魔法，去适应那道缝隙。他知道只有自己越早完成同调，才能越早结束身后的战斗。

最终，犹如摸索着在万千把钥匙中找到了对应的锁孔时，那一声咔哒的转动，他用力一扯，裂隙打开了。顿时泰瑞亚之风越过了那道门扉，向着他们呼啸而来。

“利安诺克！”他急切喊道，朝他的同胞伸出手去，“快过来，同调的时间很短，门很快就会关上了！”

利安诺克回过身，抓住了他的手。

他不止是抓住了他的手，在特拉赫恩困惑而震惊的目光中，他用另一只手握着对方的肩膀，用力将他的兄弟推进了那道门扉中。他什么也没说——那是寂静如死般的告别，但他思潮中的声音却在最后汹涌而来，如同浪花冲上了堤岸。

“永远别想回来。”那声音说，“永远别再过来。”

_“我仍然在寻找能够进入迷雾之地并活着回来证实或推翻我的理论的人，而我旅行得越久，就越发笃信我的猜想是正确的：迷雾之地就像是泰瑞亚世界的倒影。诺恩的灵萨虽然不愿提供踏入迷雾的秘密，但在我的请求之下，他们终于松口告诉我迷雾之地的景色与泰瑞亚并无差别。与我们一直以来的认知不同，它们并不是两个不同的世界，而是彼此相融、又互不干涉的同一个世界，迷雾之地乃是我们的世界的二重身。”_

裂隙在他身后关上了。

利安诺克离他而去，整个泰瑞亚朝他扑面而来。他再次听到了声音，他听到了风声、雨声和水滴落在沼泽上溅起的泥泞，他听到了远在圣林之地的花朵绽放，幼芽破土，梦境正在喁喁低语。世界一如往常，转动不息、川流不止。

作为一位唤灵师，作为欧尔的学者，特拉赫恩研究死亡。他读过文献，遇过腐尸，见过亡者，而这却是他首次发觉，自己其实对死亡一无所知。

于是他俯下身，在他想是最终吞噬了他的兄弟的土地上盖上了一片树叶。

那将是无人知晓的墓碑。

_“有另一个能够佐证这个理论的现象，那就是我们所知的濒死体验。我研读过许多有关濒死体验的报告，我相信那时他们所看到的迷幻的场景或者死去的人，正是意味着他们在经历一次从泰瑞亚到迷雾之地的过渡。”_

“我听说过很多你的事。”

“是吗？”

“很多人对我讲述了你的故事，都是些精彩的故事——母树在上，那些战役，那些死亡，那些痛苦，那些辉煌。我听说了欧尔是如何重绽生机的，也听说了泽坦是怎样陨落的，而你，我的朋友，你为缚蝶之棘增光添彩。恭喜你，我以你为荣。”

“谢谢。你见过韦恩吗，她好吗？”

“一开始不太好。还是个爱哭鬼，她看到我的时候哭得停不下来，她有太多遗憾，我也有太多遗憾了。那时候就只有我们两个，你知道的，我们在那边相依为命了很久，看到圣林之地越来越繁茂，她渐渐就好起来了。”

“那你认识赛仁吗？”

“我确实认识。”利安诺克笑了出来，“她很有意思！她一点也不害怕，反而对所有都充满好奇。她承认自己一开始有点失望，但很快就又投入到研究中，我第一次见到她的时候，她对我提了一箩筐的问题，我根本来不及回答。她告诉我很多你的事，老实说，都是些学术研究成果，我一丁点也没听懂，不过她给我讲了利爪岛战役。”

“还有泰格温……”

他们中第一位离去的初生者沉默了一阵子。

“她也很好，她没有遗憾。”他最后说，“但她有一个没能实现的承诺，我们大家都有，我想你应该也有。所以你应该更珍惜自己。”

特拉赫恩不说话了，只若有所思地凝视着自己的兄弟，对方看起来似乎与他的记忆中一般无二，也许那就只是他的记忆。

利安诺克问他：“怎么了？”

“我在想，你可能是个幻影，是墨德摩斯的伎俩。”学者谨慎地回答，“这些日子它的类似伎俩我见得很多了，不过你是其中最好的一个。”

他那位早已失去了的朋友朝他走过来，特拉赫恩又一次听到了他的声音。尽管这一次，那声音掺杂在很多不同的噪音之中，但那确实是利安诺克的声音。如同多年前一样，利安诺克就像是海浪，而特拉赫恩是座孤岛。

“我不是。我倒希望我是。”他看起来有点悲伤，“还记得上次我对你说过什么吗？”

他的身影随即消失了，他的话却如同最后一道冲上了沙滩的浪头：“别回来，别过来。”

现实与梦境的缝隙之间，希尔瓦里的初生者慢慢张开双眼。在巨龙阵地的终点，在暗无天日的巨型藤蔓的围绕中，他远远看到了那些穿过一切艰难险阻来到此地的战士们。他的朋友就像一道风一样朝着他奔过来，步履坚决，满怀希冀。

是时候了。

_“但就这一点而言，我可能永远也无法证实我的理论，我的课题只能暂时搁置了，直到有一天我蒙受迷雾召唤之后，我会在另一侧完成这篇论文。”_

利安诺克为他裹上了毯子。如同多年以前，他又湿又冷地从欧尔的风浪中归来，他的兄弟姐妹们总是等在圣林之地的浅滩上，为他披上毯子，告诉他如今已经到家了。

“我之前是怎么说的？”他的兄弟抱怨说，“你从来就不能听我一次。”

然而特拉赫恩确实听从过他一次，在利安诺克向他保证自己可以独自完成野猎时，他相信了，那曾是他一生最后悔的决定。但那都是过去了，那早已经过去了，他就只是回答：“至少这值得。”

一阵又湿又冷的雾气朝他扑面而来，学者裹紧了毯子，但没什么作用，那种冰冷刺骨的痛楚像是由内而生的。他转过头，看到那些战士们还站在断壁的边缘，他们在交谈、在庆贺，而契约团指挥官却只是沉默地握着破损的缚蝶之棘。那一定是深沉的痛苦，使他那位朋友一句话也没有说，一滴泪也没有流。

利安诺克注意到他的视线，就问：“你那边还有人吗？”

“我的挚友。”特拉赫恩回答，“我还能看到他们，为什么我还能看到他们？”

“一开始是这样的，你在跨过现实和迷雾的界限，现在你还能看到泰瑞亚所发生的事，那有点像是……从梦境醒来时的残影。”

迷雾散了过去，他们的身影渐渐不见了。特拉赫恩感到那阵死亡的冰冷也随即离他而去，他转回头来。“你也曾经历过这个吗？”他问，“你可曾听过母树在梦境中为你哭泣吗？”

利安诺克眨了眨眼，对突如其来的问题感到措手不及：“我……是啊，我很抱歉——对于所有这些，我都……”

学者握住了战士的手，制止了他语不成句的回答。这双曾经握过缚蝶之棘的手还是像以前一样，温暖干燥，带着战斗磨砺出的细微伤痕，犹如二十年前他们在圣林之地分别时。彼时他们还很年轻，后来他又经历了那样漫长的时间，那么多次的战斗，那么多人的故事。在战斗中他总有缚蝶之棘相伴，但故事里却再也没有利安诺克的名字。

“我也是。”特拉赫恩说。

END

_Has answered light to light, and is silent, the light is still_  
 _At the still point of the turning world._  
 _以光明回答光明以后_  
 _现在已悄然无声，光明凝然不动_  
 _在这转动不息的世界的静止点上。_


End file.
